<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fighting love by sincerelyjeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365486">fighting love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno'>sincerelyjeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Make-out, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of weapon, Miscommunication, Nightmares, Some injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeno is convinced that he hates mark lee, but is that true?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fighting love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno was running. He heard the sirens behind him getting closer and closer. He needed to find somewhere safe so that he could contact Yuta to get him home safely. He fucking hated this part of the job. The running part always stressed him out. </p><p>	He detoured into an alley and ran to the end and broke through the door that was the entrance of one of their hideouts. He slammed the door shut before he finally started to calm his erratic heart. He scrambled to grab his phone and quickly dialed the number that he had memorized for a long time. </p><p>	“Jeno? Are you safe? Is the job done?” Yuta said quickly over the phone. Jeno heard the rest of the group rustling on the other end of the line. He knew someone was waiting for the go-ahead to come and get him.</p><p>	“Yeah dad, I’m okay. I’m safe. I finished the job. I’m at the house in the southeast of downtown,” Jeno gasped out. </p><p>	“Good job Jen, I knew I could count on you. Your pick-up was just sent out to get you. ETA 9 minutes,” Yuta said. Jeno could hear the smile in his voice. Jeno was happy that he could make his boss and guardian happy. </p><p>	“I hate running,” Jeno quipped.</p><p>	Yuta laughed, “I know Jen, but you did well. We will talk more about the job later when you get home.” </p><p>	“Alright dad, see you then,” Jeno said while hanging up his phone. He leaned back against the wall once more and closed his eyes so that he could let out a deep breath. He was willing his heart to finish calming down. </p><p>	He was resting against the wall when his phone buzzed, alerting him that his ride was there. He pushed himself off of the wall so that he could open the door and walk out to the car. He knew the sirens were no longer around since he had managed to evade them.</p><p>	He walked out of the door and stuck to the shadows before he finally got to the passenger’s side of the car and opened the door and relaxed into the seat before turning to the driver to greet who was sent out. He stopped the moment he saw who it was. </p><p>	“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jeno said loudly.</p><p>	“Yeah, I’m not happy to be here either. Put your seatbelt on so that we can get you home. I know you ripped your stitches open,” Mark said while putting the car back in drive.</p><p>	“My stitc-” Jeno went to feel where his last job gave him an injury. He put his hand on his side to feel the blood running down the side. He mumbled fuck before quickly putting on his seatbelt so that they could go home. He turned his head to Mark to see him finally driving them away. “How did you know I ripped my stitches?” He asked accusingly.</p><p>	“You always injure yourself after a job. Whether it’s a small cut or a fucking stab wound. I just made a guess since just last week you were bleeding out,” Mark said seriously. He kept his eyes on the road throughout the entire conversation. </p><p>Jeno turned away and rolled his eyes at the stuck-up rich boy that they brought into the gang. He hated this kid. He hated that he was always right. He especially hated that Mark was handing him a water bottle and towel to deal with the blood. He grabbed the towel and pressed it into his side. </p><p>They pulled up to the house and Mark put the car in park just as Jeno’s door was ripped open and Yuta pulled Jeno into a hug. </p><p>He pulled back after he heard Jeno let out a whimper, “You said you were fine!”</p><p>“To be fair dad, I was running on adrenaline when I spoke to you. I didn’t even notice until Markles pointed it out.” Jeno said while wrapping his arms around Yuta again. </p><p>Yuta sighed as he helped Jeno out of the car and put Jeno’s arm around his shoulders. Mark came around to the passenger’s side of the car after giving the car keys to Chenle, the mechanic and person that kept track of all of the cars in the gang.</p><p>“Thank you, Mark,” Yuta said with a smile directed towards the boy.</p><p>“Of course sir, anything to help,” Mark nodded his head to the co-leader.</p><p>“You can be dismissed, I’m sure Doyoung needs to speak to you about something.” Yuta nodded to where Doyoung was standing at the side of the room holding the books that he and Mark had to go through.</p><p>Mark bowed and smiled slightly before he walked over to join Doyoung. Yuta began to walk Jeno out of the garage and towards the medics area. Jeno had to lean his weight mostly on Yuta due to the fact that he lost more blood than he thought he did. </p><p>Yuta sat him down on the medic’s table just as Taeil came in and sighed when he saw Jeno leaning back smiling guiltily at the head medic. </p><p>“Jeno Lee, what did you do now?” Taeil said while washing his hands after getting out supplies that he needed.</p><p>“Nothing! I just opened my stitches from the last job,” Jeno quickly defended himself.</p><p>Yuta laughed while running his hand through Jeno’s hair, “Kid, don’t bother Taeil here will be mad at you either way.”</p><p>Jeno pouted at his adoptive parents, “I’m sorry dad, it was an accident. I don’t mean to get hurt!” </p><p>Taeil sighed, “I know you don’t Jeno, but it scares me coming in here and seeing my son on the table in pain,” Taeil was disinfecting the cut and needle and was getting ready to redo the stitches, “Also, Yuta, I told you he couldn’t go on any new jobs for at least three weeks. His wound was too deep to heal just in a week,” Taeil said scoldingly towards his husband.</p><p>Yuta was holding Jeno’s hand so he could squeeze it when the pain got too bad. He winced at his husband’s scolding, “To be fair, it wasn’t supposed to be a heavy job.”</p><p>Taeil turned to his husband with an unamused glare, “No jobs MEANS no jobs, Yuta Nakamoto.”</p><p>Jeno laughed at his dad being scolded by his other father, he quickly stopped laughing when Taeil snapped his attention to Jeno, “And you Jeno Lee, you are smart enough to know that you sometimes need to turn jobs down.”</p><p>“Aw, pops don’t be like that it was an accident. The only reason my stitches broke was because I had to run from the cops, if that hadn't happened I would be okay!” Jeno said in trying to defend himself.</p><p>Taeil and Yuta snorted, “Kid, you have gotten hurt from us asking you to go to the grocery store,” Yuta said with a chuckle.</p><p>Jeno pouted, “You know, I don’t appreciate Mark being the one to come and pick me up,” Jeno said instead of continuing the conversation. Taeil laughed before he began to start stitching Jeno up. Knowing that this conversation would distract Jeno enough to get the stitches done quickly.</p><p>Yuta sighed, “Do we have to do this every time he is involved in anything?”</p><p>“Yes, dad! He’s a stuck-up rich kid that just joined the gang! Why was he sent to come and pick me up?” Jeno started to sit up before Taeil put his hand on Jeno’s chest to keep him laying down.</p><p>“One: Stop calling the kid stuck-up. He’s not. He is a smart kid that has helped a lot and is a good addition to the group. Two: He wasn’t sent to come and get you, he insisted that he needed to be the one to come and get you,” Yuta said while winching from the strength the Jeno was using to squeeze his hand.</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean he was the one that insisted that he had to come and get me?” Jeno asked confused, still trying to distract himself from the pain. </p><p>“I mean that every time Mark ends up picking you up from a job it’s because he volunteers,” Yuta said while smirking. </p><p>Jeno scoffed, “He’s just a pompous dick that enjoys seeing me in pain.”</p><p>Yuta rolled his eyes at his son, “Jeno you are a dumbass sometimes and it’s a miracle that you are as smart as you are.”</p><p>Taeil snorted at his husband and son’s antics, “Yuta’s right Jen. Also, I’m done and when I say no jobs for two more weeks I mean no jobs for two fucking weeks. Do I make myself clear?” </p><p>Jeno nodded quickly, “Yes sir.”</p><p>Taeil stared at his son a second longer before pulling him into a hug, “I love you kid. I just am looking out for you.”</p><p>Jeno hugged back and he could feel Yuta join in on the hug. He was happy with his little family, and he was so happy that the couple took him in when he was 14, otherwise, he might be dead. Someone cleared their throat from the entrance of the room, the family broke apart to see Doyoung and Mark standing there. </p><p>Anyone with eyes could tell you that Mark was checking Jeno out. However, in Jeno’s eyes, he thought Mark was glaring at him so he just glared back harder. Mark quickly turned away once Jeno put his shirt back on and his cheeks dusted pink. </p><p>“Taeyong Hyung wants to start the wrap-up for your job today Jen,” Doyoung said with a small smile. </p><p>Jeno nodded his head while getting off the medical table, “Yes hyung thank you,” he walked out of the room following Mark and Doyoung and he was followed by his parents to the big meeting room of the house. </p><p>Walking into the room the men all bowed politely towards the leader, Taeyong. Yuta stopped to bow so that he could join Yuta at the head of the table. The rest of the gang slowly trickled into the room getting ready for the start of the meeting. </p><p>“Jeno,” Taeyong started, “Report of completion. You are the only person on the schedule for the meeting, keep it, short kid.”</p><p>Jeno bowed his head in agreement before starting his debriefing, “Simple job. I just had to plant the USB drive in the drop-off zone and then leave. It was completed, but the drop-off zone was in a private property. The cops were called on me, so I had to run and have an emergency pick-up in the downtown southeast hideout.”</p><p>Jeno was interrupted by Taeil exclaiming, “You said you just ran away not that you ran 3 miles?!” </p><p>Jeno looked down sheepishly before making eye contact with his boss who motioned for him to continue, “Upon pick up from the hideout we realized that I had busted my stitches open. I’m out for two weeks sir. Doctor’s orders.”</p><p>Taeyong nodded, “I’ll talk to the guys about having a drop off in private property. You could have seriously gotten hurt. Also, two weeks is approved, you can help Taeil in the infirmary.” </p><p>Jeno nodded promptly, the group went over a quick couple of things before they were dismissed for the night. Jeno turned to his dad with a pout, “Pops it still hurts.”</p><p>Taeil sighed, “I know. We have some numbing cream back in our quarters.” </p><p>Jeno nodded before he felt someone clap him in the shoulders. He looked up to make eye contact with a smiling Yukhei and Jaemin next to him, “Hey guys!”</p><p>“Jeno you’re a dumbass,” Jaemin said in response. Yukhei and Taeil broke out in laughter while Jeno pouted at one of his best friends. </p><p>“That’s not fair, it was an accident,” Jeno said in retaliation. </p><p>“How is it an accident if you know you were injured recently and yet you still accept a job?” Yukhei said, still laughing. </p><p>“It’s called Jeno sometimes is dumb but that’s okay,” The group all turned to Yuta and Taeyong walking towards them. </p><p>“Jeno, I give you jobs because I know you can handle them. Going out injured is stupid though,” Taeyong scolded lightly. Jeno bowed his head in apology. </p><p>“I know hyung. I recognize that I was stupid,” Jeno really hated being scolded but he made a mistake he will accept consequences. </p><p>“It’s okay. Just not again. Still impressed that you managed three miles with an injury as bad as yours. You're one of the best kid. Don’t fuck it up,” Taeyong promptly made his exit after that. </p><p>Yukhei and Jaemin both bid the family good night as they were on night duty and needed to get to their posts soon. </p><p>Yuta, Taeil, and Jeno all made their way to the couple's room. Jeno had his own room but whenever he was injured badly he had to bunk in the extra bed in his parent's room. He never complained because sometimes it was nice to be close to your parents. </p><p>Taeil helped make down Jeno’s bed before he tucked him in. Both Taeil and Yuta left light kisses on their son’s forehead before turning the lights off so that they could sleep. </p><p>Jeno went to sleep easily but he woke up with a cold sweat, realizing that his injury was hurting him badly and he was beginning to get a fever. Cursing he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to where his parents were sleeping. </p><p>“Dad, Dad!” Jeno was saying while trying to get Taeil to wake up. </p><p>With no use, he sighed and began to make his way to the examination room. He knows how to deal with his own wounds and he can take care of it. He hates walking through the house alone at night. It reminds him of when he was on the streets. </p><p>He gets to the room and unlocks the door with the pin code before walking in and turning on the lights. He was examining his wound and cleaning his hands and supplies to see what he needed to do when a knock on the door came. He looked up to see Mark walking into the room. </p><p>“What the fuck do you want?” Jeno said grumbling. He was tired and in pain. Literally sue him. </p><p>“J-jeno. I’m sorry I thought it was Taeil hyung. I’ll leave you alone,” Mark said quickly while trying to get out of the room. </p><p>“No, stop, what do you need? I’m sorry I’m in pain so I’m not a good medic right now— Mark, are you crying?” Jeno cuts himself off in shock. He has never seen the older man cry before and it was almost daunting. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry. I just forgot to pick up my dosage of sleeping medicine. So I woke up from a nightmare. I was going to get Taeil hyung, but it was too late. So, I’ve just been wandering. I saw the light and I thought Taeil hyung came down to get something,” Mark said, still sniffing. </p><p>Jeno closed his eyes, he knew what it was like to have nightmares this bad. He decided that for one night he won’t be a dick, “Hey, I can get your sleeping medicine. But I need your help with applying stuff to my cut. It burns bad.”</p><p>Mark nodded quickly before going to wash his hands so that he could help, “What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“Put a pea-sized squeeze on your hand and apply a light layer to my cut. All over. It’s at an awkward angle so I can’t tell if I get it all,” Jeno gave the instructions slowly and calmly. Knowing that since Mark woke up from a nightmare he doesn’t need stress right now. </p><p>Mark nodded while completing the task, “There. I got it all.”</p><p>Jeno smiled in thanks before walking over to where people’s medicines were kept. He found the bottle labeled Mark Lee, he read the instructions and got out the necessary amount, “Markles, your medicine.”</p><p>Mark walked over and took it quickly. He nodded his head in thanks before getting ready to leave. Jeno watched him go before slightly frowning. Mark’s nightmares must be bad if his prescription dosage is this high. Jeno shrugged before getting ready to head back to bed. </p><p>—</p><p>The next few days were boring in Jeno’s eyes. He couldn’t do any jobs or missions, stuck all day in the examination room and he was bored. He hung out with his friends and parents. He still bickered with Mark but he was softer about it. Not knowing the trauma that the kid had gone through. </p><p>The next time Jeno ran into Mark alone was when Mark was sitting at one of the kitchen tables going over some paperwork that Doyoung gave him. Jeno sat across from him and reached to grab a piece of paper when Mark quickly grabbed it back.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Mark said with wide eyes. </p><p>“Chill Markles, I just wanted to see the paperwork that Hyung was having you go over,” Jeno said while putting his hands up in defense. </p><p>“Jeno. You can’t mess up the system with the paperwork. If you fuck up the system, we could end up hurting innocent people,” Mark explained slowly. Almost condescendingly and it pissed Jeno off. </p><p>“If they are rich, they aren’t innocent,” Jeno retaliated. </p><p>“Y-you can’t just ASSUME that!?” Mark said with wide eyes and a shocked tone. </p><p>“Why not? All rich people are thieves. Liars. Cheats. Hell, maybe even murderers. Actually yeah. All rich people are murderers,” Jeno said with a tone that showed he wasn’t going to budge on that fact. </p><p>“Jeno. That’s factually incorrect. Literally that’s not how that works,” Mark looked like he was about to rip his hair out in frustration which filled Jeno with glee. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Jeno said in a teasing tone. </p><p>“Yes?!” Mark was tired and Jeno knew it. </p><p>“Really? Because you’ve killed someone and you are the most innocent rich person I know,” Jeno quirked his eyebrow in a challenge towards Mark. </p><p>Mark quickly froze up and stared at Jeno in shock, “Fuck you, Jeno Lee,” he said before standing up and grabbing his work to leave. Before he left he turned to Jeno and said, “What did I ever do to you?” </p><p>Jeno stopped smirking at that watching as Mark sadly made his way out of the dining room. Jeno fucked up. Jeno went too far. He quickly stood up to chase after Mark when Yuta came in with a smile. </p><p>“Kiddo! Yong wants to see you,” his dad said with a giggle. </p><p>“Not a job right? I don’t want dad to be even grumpier and stressed,” Jeno was really worried about Taeil's stress levels all the time. </p><p>Yuta shook his head, “Nah. He just wants to talk I think.”</p><p>Jeno nodded while walking towards the big office with his dad in tow. Yuta could tell his son was down and he was trying to cheer him up. By the time they got to the office, Jeno had a slight smile on his face. They knocked on the door and then they walked in. </p><p>Taeil was sitting and talking to Taeyong. They both turned and smiled at the pair that came into the office. </p><p>“Jeno,” Taeyong started once everyone had taken a seat, “I have a question.”</p><p>“Yes, sir?” </p><p>“Would you be interested in becoming a full-time medic part-time field worker?” Taeyong asked with a slight smile. </p><p>Jeno froze in his seat. He had always wanted to be a medic, he was just always told that he was too young and needed to be older. The only reason he moved to fieldwork was because he had to do something with his time. </p><p>“Wait, seriously!?” Jeno exclaimed. </p><p>“Yeah. Taeil said he would be happy to have you on staff with him,” Taeyong said grinning at the boy. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I accept oh my gosh!” Jeno was clapping his hands with glee. He gets to do his dream now and he was so excited. </p><p>—</p><p>Jeno was happily talking to Yukhei as they walked towards the gym for their training. The two friends were laughing about something dumb that Chenle had said that earlier. </p><p>Once they got to the gym, they heard the sounds of people sparring in the gym. Walking in their eyes fell on Jaemin and Mark fighting while Taeyong walked around the mats observing the pair. Yukhei and Jeno came to a stop so that they could watch what was happening.</p><p>Jeno became zoned out as he watched the way that Mark moved. Mark fought like he was dancing and it was entrancing to watch. Jeno followed Mark’s moves with his eyes. He was completely invested before Yukhei elbowed him hard in the gut.</p><p>“What?” Jeno hissed.</p><p>“I can see you drooling,” Yukhei said with a smirk.</p><p>“Shut the hell up,” Jeno said, shoving Yukhei. Yukhei laughed and continued to tease Jeno. Jeno was bright red from the teasing and was trying to get Yukhei to shut up.</p><p>Taeyong clapped his hands to get the fighting pair’s attention, they both came to a stop breathing heavily. Yukhei got Jeno’s attention and motioned for them to start wrapping their hands so that they could start sparring. </p><p>Taeyong was talking with Jaemin and Mark and discussing the weaknesses of the two. Jeno and Yukhei were waiting for their turn to begin sparring. Jaemin walked over to Jeno and Yukhei after he was dismissed while Mark walked over to the punching bags to continue his training. </p><p>Jeno zoned out on the way Mark’s back muscles were tensing with every punch. Jeno never really saw Mark’s arms since he always dressed himself up as a rich kid. Jeno hated it but this was a whole new Mark that was very distracting.</p><p>“Jeno, do you really hate him or do you want to ruin him?” Jaemin broke Jeno out of his thoughts.</p><p>Jeno snapped his head towards his friend with shock, “Jaemin, what the hell!” </p><p>“It’s a genuine question Jen, you haven’t taken your eyes off of him this entire time,” Yukhei said while laughing loudly.</p><p>“Shut up Hei, let’s fight,” Jeno said while walking towards the mat. Taeyong nodded at the two so that they could start their sparring match. </p><p>The two friends were circling around each other and were waiting for someone to make a move. Yukhei moved to throw the first punch and Jeno dodged it while smirking. The two were starting to tease each other and were both laughing. Taeyong was still observing them with sharp eyes.</p><p>Jeno gave a quick glance to the side just to see that Mark had stopped working out with the punching bag and was now watching Jeno and Yukhei. Jeno tried to not let Mark distract him but it was hard. Jeno is aware of Mark at all times and it can get quite stressful.</p><p>Jeno apparently didn’t snap out of it quick enough, Yukhei had swept his feet out from underneath Jeno and he landed on the mats with a groan.</p><p>“Jeno!” Yukhei said with fear, “Bro you good?” </p><p>Jeno nodded with a groan, he looked to the side to see Taeyong smiling at him with an eyebrow raise, “Happy I moved you to medical?”</p><p>Jeno let out an airy laugh before sitting up. A water bottle appeared in his line of sight and he looked up to see that Mark Lee was offering him the water bottle with a blank face. </p><p>“Thanks,” Jeno said with a smile. Mark just gave a nod before turning to grab his bag and leave the gym. Jeno stared after him with a tilt of his head, Mark’s cold attitude was hurting Jeno and he really needed to apologize.</p><p>“Jeno your heart eyes are going to get you in trouble,” Jeno snapped his head to see his boss smiling a knowing smile towards the younger boy. </p><p>Jeno flushed bright red while Yukhei and Jaemin laughed at the exchange. Jeno fell back on the mats and covered his face with a sigh. This was not going to be fun.<br/>—</p><p>Jeno was looking in shock as he saw Mark get ready to go into the field. After he fucked up and was an asshole towards Mark, they hadn’t been speaking. Now here he was seeing Mark get ready to go out and do a mission quickly and for some reason, it was terrifying the shit out of Jeno. </p><p>Jeno made his way over to Mark and tapped his arm. Mark turned to Jeno with a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Mark asked in an icy tone. </p><p>“Why are you going out into the field?” Jeno said quickly. </p><p>“Why not? It’s my job too?” Mark was looking at Jeno with a weird expression. </p><p>“You never do fieldwork, Mark.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I need to start. Right, Jeno? If all rich people are murderers.”</p><p>Jeno winced at that quip. He knew that was low and he hates that he said it. </p><p>“Mark, I’m sorry. That was a dick move,” Jeno reached his hand out so that he could grab Mark’s arm and squeeze it in apology. </p><p>Mark quickly brought his arm away from Jeno’s hand and scoffed, “Thanks.” </p><p>Jeno was at his wit's end and he had no clue how to deal with it. Mark was about to go out and he wasn’t going. Mark would be a target. Who would protect him? </p><p>Jeno’s brain was just a repeating cycle of Mark, Mark, Mark when he felt Taeil tap him on the shoulder and gesture over to the examination room. Jeno got into the room and broke down crying. </p><p>Taeil looked at his son in shock, “Baby! What’s wrong?!”</p><p>Jeno shook his head, “I don’t know Dad! I don’t know! Seeing Mark like that scared me and I fucked up and said something fucking rude to him. Now he won’t look at me and he’s going out into danger and I can’t fucking breathe!”</p><p>“Jen! Jen baby it’s okay! Shhhhh,” Taeil had wrapped his son up in a hug and was trying to soothe him. He knew why Jeno was freaking out. He also knew that if Jeno knew the reason that he was freaking out, he’d be even more scared. Taeil smiled while trying to soothe his son. All the feelings that Jeno was going through was what happened to Taeil every time that Yuta left for a mission. </p><p>His son was in love and he didn’t know it. </p><p>Jeno had finally calmed down and he finished his shift. He was in his bedroom waiting for the confirmation that the people that went on the job got home safely. </p><p>He was nodding off when he was startled awake by a frantic knock on his door. He rushed to the door and opened it to see Mark staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Mark! Wait when did you guys get hom-?” Jeno was cut off by Mark grabbing his face and bringing him into a kiss. </p><p>Jeno quickly wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and deepened the kiss. Mark moved his hands and wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist and pulled him tighter. He picked up Jeno slightly and walked him further into the room so he could close the bedroom door.</p><p>Jeno pulled away to check over Mark’s face, he was using his fingers to feel for any cuts and bruises. Mark was staring at him in wonder. </p><p>“Are you hurt anywhere? Did you go to the infirmary already? Or did you come straight here? Wait, what even was that Mark, you just got—“ Mark cut Jeno off with another deep kiss. </p><p>Jeno sighed in happiness while Mark’s lips were attached to his. Mark pulled back and laughed at the boy who still had his eyes closed in bliss. </p><p>“Jeno, you talk too much,” Mark said while smirking and using his thumb to trace the lips of the younger boy. </p><p>Jeno smiled shyly, “Does this mean you accept my apology? Because I was an asshole to you. I have always been an asshole to you and it’s not fair. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Mark shook his head, “Shhh baby shhh, let’s not worry about that right now. We can talk tomorrow. Right now I just need to hold you.” </p><p>Mark pulled out of the embrace and walked over to Jeno’s bed and sat down. He looked up at Jeno in awe. Jeno walked towards the older boy shyly. He didn’t know how to act right now. Mark had kissed him and it made him very happy. Now he was standing in front of Mark who was sitting on his bed. </p><p>Mark laughed airily before grabbing Jeno’s hand and pulling him to sit next to him on the bed. Once Jeno was seated Mark threw a leg over his lap and made himself right at home on Jeno’s lap. </p><p>Jeno maneuvered himself so that he was sitting up against the headband and he stared at Mark, wondering what the next move would be. </p><p>Mark leaned down so that his head was in Jeno’s neck. Jeno wrapped his arms around Mark automatically and sighed in relief. Mark was leaving light kisses all up and down Jeno’s neck causing Jeno to turn a bright shade of red. </p><p>Jeno was rubbing Mark’s back, “So what brought this on?”</p><p>Mark stuttered out a breath, “A bullet went right past my head. Barely missed me. Had it hit me I would have been dead right away. It made me instantly assess what I wanted to do in my life. I knew that I wanted to forgive you and be with you.”</p><p>Throughout Mark’s story, Jeno made his embrace tighter and tighter. The thought of losing Mark was fucking terrifying and the fact that it almost came true was even scarier. </p><p>Jeno felt his neck grow wet, he pulled Mark away from his neck and quickly began to kiss his face so that Mark’s tears couldn’t fall, “Hey! No, no, no shhh I’m here. You’re here. I’m here. I’m here. I’m not leaving,” Jeno was really trying to calm Mark down. It hurt to see him like this. </p><p>Mark shook his head, “Don't make promises like that baby. Especially if you might not be able to keep them.” </p><p>Jeno stopped and looked at Mark with a confused expression, “I’m going to keep my promise, Mark Lee. Do you understand me?” </p><p>Mark shook his head and was trying to avoid eye contact. Jeno didn’t know what to do. He needed to prove a point but they were fighting just hours earlier, so he couldn’t be too forward.</p><p>Thinking fast, Jeno flipped them over so Mark was underneath him staring up at him in shock and confusion. Jeno leaned down and kissed Mark back hard. He was trying to help get rid of every negative thought that was going through Mark’s brain right now. </p><p>Mark had wrapped his legs around Jeno’s waist and was pulling him closer down to him. Mark was reveling in the attention that he was being given and he was enjoying giving attention back to Jeno. </p><p>Jeno pulled away from Mark’s lips before he started to kiss down his jawline and his neck. Once he got to Mark’s neck he began to lightly suck on his neck. Mark gasped in shock before he started to pull at Jeno’s hair. He pulled his head back up so that Mark could kiss him on the lips. </p><p>They kissed for a little bit longer before Mark pushed Jeno away. Jeno fell away from Mark and turned to look at him from the side. Mark was also on his side staring at the younger boy with a soft smile and droopy eyes. Jeno smiled back before pulling Mark into an embrace so that they were cuddling. </p><p>The two got comfortable with intertwined legs and hands and both drifted off to sleep, with happiness in their hearts. </p><p>—</p><p>Jeno woke up to an empty bed. He looked around confused looking for any sign of Mark and not finding any. The only thing that was left behind was the scent on Jeno’s bed. </p><p>Jeno grinned at the memory and grinned all the way downstairs to the kitchen in search of breakfast. He walked in and greeted the rest of the people that were there. He noticed that Mark was sitting at the table with a perfect view of the entrance. </p><p>He smiled widely at the older boy but that quickly turned to a frown when Mark turned away and continued to eat his breakfast with a blank expression. </p><p>Maybe he’s embarrassed? Jeno thought while getting some food. He went to the table where Mark and all their friends were sitting. The moment Jeno sat down though, Mark stood up and left the room.</p><p>Jeno was staring at his plate in confusion. Did he do something wrong? Was Mark embarrassed? Was it a mistake? All of these questions were running around Jeno’s head as he wrapped up breakfast and made his way to the infirmary to get the day started. </p><p>As he was about to walk into the infirmary, Mark walked out and made eye-contact with Jeno. He froze before he nodded in greeting and just kept walking.</p><p>“Mark!” Jeno called out to him, but Mark gave no indication that he heard the boy.</p><p>Jeno didn’t know what he did wrong and it was starting to frustrate him, it also didn’t help that every time he closed his eyes Mark Lee was there again kissing him.</p><p>Jeno was going through the motions of the day, not fully present mentally. The whole squad was called to the big meeting room, meaning that there was a big job that they were going to discuss. All Jeno really wanted to do however was go back to bed. He felt like shit and really didn’t want to be around people right now. </p><p>Taeil and Jeno made their way to the meeting room in silence, Taeil knew something was off with his son, but he didn’t want to pry. </p><p>They took their seats, waiting for the briefing to begin. Mark was sitting there purposely avoiding eye contact with Jeno and it was frustrating to Jeno. Not even 24 hours earlier they were making out in Jeno’s room and now here they are with Mark not looking directly at him. </p><p>Taeyong started the meeting with a grim expression, “Jeno, you’re all healed right?”</p><p>Jeno was taken out of his thoughts with a start, he nodded curtly to his leader, “Yes sir.”</p><p>Taeyong nodded, “Jeno, you are going on an info mission. Sneak in. Take the hard drive and upload as much stuff as you possibly can on it.”</p><p>Jeno nodded quickly, “Yes sir. When do I leave?”</p><p>“48 hours, it’s a solo mission,” Yuta looked stressed, sitting on the right-hand side of Taeyong. Jeno nodded again. He was used to solo missions. He usually worked alone. It also would give him an escape from Mark.</p><p>“Everyone is dismissed, Jeno you can start prep,” Jeno stood up and bowed while taking the folder before he left the meeting room. </p><p>He heard Taeil move to leave behind him. He stopped to wait for his dads. He knew that they were about to have a conversation that they always had. Taeil and Yuta joined their son in the hallway with weak smiles.</p><p>“Kiddo,” Yuta started with a sad look.</p><p>“I know, dad, I know,” Jeno returned their smiles with a wide grin, “Stay smart, stay safe. I can do that.”</p><p>Taeil nodded while sighing, “Go do your prep, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you guys too. I love you guys a lot,” Jeno smiled happily at his parents. He turned away and walked into his bedroom. Sighing he closed the door and leaned back against it. He hated stressing his parents out but he had a job to do. </p><p>He had been studying the files for a couple of hours when a knock came on his door. He turned his head slightly just to say, “It’s open.”</p><p>He heard his door open then close but the person that came in wasn’t speaking. Jeno sighed before he turned around fully to see who came in. He froze in shock when he realized that Mark was the one that entered his room. </p><p>“Jeno,” Mark started to say while walking towards the desk.</p><p>“Oh, fuck off Mark. We need to talk but not right now. I have a job to do,” Jeno said with a scoff.</p><p>Mark froze, “I pulled a dick move didn’t I?”</p><p>Jeno laughed bitterly, “At least I was just a dick verbally. You were the asshole that played with feelings. I realize that what I said to you was fucking rude and uncalled for, but I didn’t kiss you then leave.”</p><p>Mark sighed, “I’m sorry. I really do care for you. Waking up beside you was amazing, it just scared the shit out of me.”</p><p>Jeno sighed while leaning back in his seat and rubbing his eyes, “Mark, I want to have the conversation, I do. I’m working right now though.”</p><p>Mark sighed, “Jeno, please. Don’t go by yourself.”</p><p>“Mark, that’s not an option. I have to do my jobs,” Jeno didn’t want to argue he wanted to study.</p><p>Mark looked at Jeno with wide eyes before nodding, “I know that. You just always get hurt and it sucks to see you get hurt or in pain.”</p><p>Jeno looked at Mark, “Let’s put things on pause. We won’t have the conversation that we have to have right away. We will talk though. Mark Lee, do you hear me?”</p><p>Mark nodded, “Why are we putting it on pause?”</p><p>Jeno motioned Mark to come closer. Mark walked over confused. Once Mark got close enough Jeno pulled him onto his lap. Mark made a noise of surprise while Jeno began to situate him so that they could sit on the chair more comfortably. Mark wrapped one arm around Jeno’s neck while Jeno grabbed his other hand to play with the older’s fingers.</p><p>“We are putting in on pause because you haven’t left my head since last night,” Jeno said while tightening his grip on Mark.</p><p>“O-oh,” Mark said with a blush. Mark laid his head down so that he would be resting right on Jeno’s shoulder. Mark turned his head so that he could leave light kisses on Jeno’s neck. </p><p>Jeno giggled at the ticklish feeling. Mark started to laugh against Jeno’s neck, “Your giggles are cute,” he said still against his neck. </p><p>“Thanks. You’re just cute in general,” Jeno said while rubbing his thumbs on Mark’s hip. Mark grinned against Jeno’s neck and left another kiss. The two boys were just sitting there hoping to avoid the reality that they were in.</p><p>--</p><p>Jeno had gotten caught. They caught him in the tail-end of his mission. He was almost done and then the next thing he knew was he was in pain and bleeding. He had gotten shot in the shoulder. He grabbed the flash drive and managed to get out of the building before he realized that he was bleeding and bleeding bad.</p><p>He got into the escape car that he had hidden and used his car to call ahead, “Dad?”</p><p>“Jeno! Did you get it?” Yuta asked quickly.</p><p>“Mission success. I was shot once in the left shoulder,” Jeno gritted out in pain.</p><p>Yuta made a noise of shock, “Shot?!” Jeno heard it quiet down on the other side of the line before all chaos broke out.</p><p>“ETA 15 minutes,” Jeno was trying to keep the conversation short and he just wanted to get home.</p><p>“Jeno!” Taeil said over the line frantically. Jeno sighed, he hated coming home hurt. </p><p>He sped up so that he could get home quicker, “Dad, I’m almost home.”</p><p>“Jeno, do you know if the bullet went through your shoulder?” Taeil was going into doctor mode and Jeno appreciated it. He could handle structure. This is what he needed.</p><p>“Unsure father,” Jeno forgot to check. He just wanted to get home.</p><p>“Jen?” The next voice made Jeno pause.</p><p>“Markles?” Jeno asked quietly.</p><p>The two had been together almost every minute they could be in the 48 hours before Jeno’s job. Hearing his voice made Jeno realize how bad this could have been.</p><p>“Guess we are going to have to wait to have the talk huh, baby?” Mark said with a sad chuckle.</p><p>“Baby?” Jeno said with a smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, my baby,” Mark said almost like a whisper. </p><p>Jeno smirked, “I like that. I like it a lot. We will have our talk though Markie.”</p><p>Jeno was pulling up to the house and he could see the edges of his vision darkening. He turned into the garage that was open for him and stopped the car. His door was opened just as he succumbed to the darkness and was passed out.</p><p>--</p><p>Jeno woke up to someone talking and holding his hand. He still wasn’t wide awake but he was starting to gain consciousness. He heard the voice become clearer and he realized it was Mark.</p><p>“You know, you were a breath of fresh air. All my life I had people tell me what was expected of me. I had to be proper, polite, kind, intelligent, but also strong. I had to be a man. I had to marry a woman and continue the Lee family line. When I came out, they were quick to throw me out of the house. Taeyong and Doyoung took me in happily. Everyone was soft and kind, and you never did. You were always a little shit. You teased me and made me feel normal. I thought you hated me but you were always helpful. After that first damn mission where I killed someone and I had a panic attack you sat with me. You held me. You cleaned my hands. You let me cry to you. You said it was normal and completely valid. I think that was when I fell in love with you,” Mark was saying while crying.</p><p>Jeno groaned, “You love me?”</p><p>Mark gasped before looking up to make eye-contact with Jeno, “Baby! You’re awake!” Mark was quick to sit on the bed and kiss all over Jeno’s face.</p><p>“Markie, Mark, I love you,” Jeno said while Mark was kissing his face.</p><p>Mark pulled back and looked at Jeno with wide eyes, “Y-you do?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just never wanted to admit it. Or talk about it. The one guy I liked before you ended up beating the shit out of me, I didn’t want to start a relationship with anyone. But you never left my head,” Jeno said while smiling up at the older boy that was leaning over him.</p><p>Mark smiled, but then frowned, “Baby?”</p><p>“Yes, love?”  </p><p>“Can I kiss you? Or will that hurt you?” Mark said while brushing the hair off of Jeno’s forehead.</p><p>Jeno cocked his head before remembering, “Wait, I was shot?!”</p><p>Mark let out a loud laugh before he leaned over to kiss the young boys on the lips, “Yeah you did. I didn’t want you to go out for a reason baby.”</p><p>Jeno goofily grinned at the older boy, “Clearly you were right love.”</p><p>Mark smiled before leaning down to leave another kiss on the boy he loves. These two would be okay. They would be happy and okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @jeno__bby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>